jazfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shampoo (song)
"The Shadow of Your Smile", also known as "Love Theme from ''The Sandpiper", is a popular song. The music was written by Johnny Mandel with the lyrics written by Paul Francis Webster. The song was introduced in the 1965 film ''The Sandpiper, with a trumpet solo by Jack Sheldon and later became a minor hit for Tony Bennett (Johnny Mandel arranged and conducted his version as well). It won the Grammy Award for Song of the Year and the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Versions Well-known versions of the song were recorded by Barbra Streisand (on her 1965 album My Name Is Barbra, Two...), singer Shirley Bassey (on her 1966 album I've Got a Song for You), Andy Williams, Percy Faith, Rita Reys, Al Martino, Perry Como, Nancy Sinatra, Astrud Gilberto, Peggy Lee, Sammy Davis, Jr., Sarah Vaughan and Frank Sinatra. Connie Francis recorded the song in English, Spanish (La sombra de tu sonrisa), and in Italian (Castelli di sabbia). Trini Lopez included it on his Reprise Records album (Trini). Lill Lindfors recorded it in Swedish as Din skugga stannar kvar. Marvin Gaye recorded several versions of the song. One can be found on Romantically Yours, another on Vulnerable, and a live version on Marvin Gaye: Live at the Copa. Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass recorded an instrumental version for their 1966 album, What Now My Love. The Italian singer MINA sang this song in 1968 on television and was later released on a CD called Le canzonissime. German singer Udo Lindenberg included a more rock-oriented cover of the song on his 1986 single "Germans". In 2006, The Central Band of the Royal British Legion recorded an album with "The Shadow Of Your Smile" as the lead title track. Other notable versions include Nancy Ames singing a Spanish version ("La Sombra De Tu Sonrisa") on her 1966 album Latin Pulse. Pepe Jaramillo recorded a Latin dance version on his 1971 EMI album Tequila Cocktail. Sergio Franchi recorded the song on his 1967 RCA Victor album, From Sergio - With Love.''http://www.discogs.com/sergio-franch A version by Engelbert Humperdinck is available on YouTube.http://www.youtube.com The Bobby Darin album, ''Bobby Darin Sings The Shadow of Your Smile, was notable in that the album's first side contained all of the songs nominated for the 1965 Academy Award for Best Original Song. Jazz saxophonist Eddie Harris recorded it in 1965. There are many other jazz versions, notably by Ella Fitzgerald, Wes Montgomery, Oscar Peterson, and Bill Evans. The 1966 single by Johnny Mathis reached #117 in the US publication Record World. Al Hirt released a version of the song as the B-side to his single "The Silence (Il Silenzio)". Organist Brother Jack McDuff recorded a purely instrumental cover of the song in his 1967 album Tobacco Road. The same year, composer/arranger/keyboardist Clare Fischer was the featured soloist on a version included in his LP Songs for Rainy Day Lovers, supported by his own string arrangement. Thomas Matthew McCook (Tommy McCook), a Cuban-Jamaican rocksteady, ska, reggae saxophonist makes a version of this theme, appears in the Trojan Records compiled: "Down On Bond Street" with the Supersonics and other musicians. In 1983, the R&B group D-Train had a significant dance hit with their version from the 12" single "The Shadow of Your Smile" / "Keep Giving Me Love". In 1983, instrumental group Pieces of a Dream covered the song from their album, Imagine This. |title=Imagine This overview|work=Allmusic.com}} Tony Bennett re-recorded this song for his album Duets: An American Classic with Colombian-rock singer Juanes in a "Spanglish" version. This marked the first time that Juanes sang in English and Tony Bennett in Spanish. A Jose Carreras recording of the song appears on his 1997 album, What a Wonderful World. Vytautas Juozapaitis, a soloist of Lithuanian National Opera and Ballet Theatre recorded a Lithuanian version entitled "Kai Tu Toli" on his debut album, Negaliu Nemyleti (Can't Help Falling In Love) released in 2004. Carly Smithson performed "The Shadow of Your Smile" on Season 7 of American Idol during the top 24 performances. It was released for download from the iTunes Store on February 21, 2008. Singer Amel Larrieux recorded "Shadow of Your Smile" on her 2007 jazz standard album, Lovely Standards. Singer/composer Donald Braswell II recorded this song on his 2007 album, New Chapter. Saxophonist Dave Koz recorded two versions from his standards album, At the Movies. The first song featured Johnny Mathis on vocals, and Chris Botti on trumpet. The second, an instrumental, features Botti again and guitarist Norman Brown. Baden Powell, Brazilian guitarist and composer, included "The Shadow of Your Smile" on his 1971 Columbia album entitled, "Solitude on Guitar". Added versions of famous artists are those of Rosemary Clooney, Brenda Lee, Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, Lou Rawls, Dean Martin, Matt Monro, Jack Jones, Tom Jones, Jose Feliciano, Chris Montez, Kenny G, and Filipino songstresses Merci Molina and Pilita Corrales. References